Mission Impossible
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: ...oder wie es ist, Kakashi zu wecken. KakashiIruka OneShot


Mission Impossible

Iruka seufzte, während er dem Wasser im Teekessel beim Kochen zuhörte. Der Kühlschrank hatte ihm eine erschreckende Leere präsentiert, was bedeutete, dass heute Großeinkauf angesagt war und wenn er Pech hatte, musste er den auch noch alleine erledigen.

„Alleine, das ist eigentlich das Stichwort.", murmelte Iruka, goss das Teewasser aus dem pfeifenden Kessel in die Kanne, um ihn ziehen zu lassen und sah auf die Uhr.

Es war kurz nach 7 und während der Tee zog, konnte er sich der anstrengensten Aufgabe des Tages widmen. Leisen Schrittes verließ er die Küche und trat ins Schlafzimmer. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das kleine Fenster und erlaubten Sicht auch ohne zusätzlich eingeschaltetes Licht. Iruka sah genau hin. Eigentlich verriet nur das Wölben der Decke, dass sich noch jemand im Bett befand. In diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf einen Fuß, der seitlich unter der Decke hervorlugte. Iruka grinste, trat an das Bett heran und fuhr sanft mit zwei Fingern über die Sohle. Die Reaktion folgte sofort, indem der Fuß begleitet von einem murrenden Geräusch unter die Decke gezogen wurde. Erst als Iruka am Kopfende angekommen war, konnte er den silber-weißen verwuschelten Schopf sehen, der knapp unter der Decke hervorlugte. Wie man unter einer bis über die Nase hochgezogenen Decke richtig atmen konnte, war Iruka zwar ein Rätsel, doch er schob diese Frage beiseite, begann, den Nacken unter dem Schopf zu kraulen und beugte sich zu dem freiliegenden Ohr hinunter.

„Kakashi!", flüsterte er. „Es wird Zeit aufzustehen."

„Mhmh.", kam es von dem Jounin, der sich nur den Streicheleinheiten in seinem Nacken entgegenstreckte.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum nicht."

„Kalt.", murmelte Kakashi.

„Was glaubst du," fragte Iruka grinsend, „wie kalt es plötzlich sein wird, wenn ich dir die Decke wegziehe?"

„Sadist!"

Iruka legte seine Hände in den Schoß.

„Müssen wir dieses Spiel jeden Tag aufs Neue spielen?", seufzte er.

Es war wirklich jeden Tag das Gleiche mit Kakashi. Er schlief unglaublich lange und war auch kaum wach- bzw. aus dem Bett zu kriegen. Jeden Tag der gleiche Kampf!

„Nicht unbedingt..."

Doch bevor Iruka auf diese Worte Kakashis noch reagieren konnte, hatte sein Geliebter ihn über sich hinweg ins Bett gezogen und ruhte nun mit dem Kopf wie auf einem Kissen auf Irukas Brust.

„Du Spielkind!", schimpfte Iruka liebevoll. „Ich muss im Gegensatz zu dir pünktlich in der Akademie sein."

„Egal!"

Kakashi kuschelte sich an den Akademielehrer an und wollte gerade wieder einnicken.

„Hey, hey, hey! Nichts da! Hier wird nicht wieder eingeschlafen!"

Daraufhin fing Iruka an, Kakashi in Bauch und Rippen zu pieken.

„Hey, lass das! Aufhören!"

Mit fast unterdrücktem Lachen versuchte er sich wegzudrehen und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass Iruka wusste, wie verdammt kitzlig er war.

„Und?", fragte Iruka, der sich nicht abschütteln ließ. „Stehst du jetzt auf?"

„Nein,... ja, doch, okay, okay! Aber gib mir einen Moment, ja?"

„Also gut."

Iruka nickte und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen. Kakashi hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und streckte langsam einen Fuß unter der Decke hervor.

„Aber..."

Iruka verdrehte die Augen, als er diesen Protestansatz hörte und gab ihm mit dem Fuß einen leichten Tritt in den Hintern, der den Jounin aus dem Bett beförderte.

„AAAH!"

Mit diesem Aufschrei landete Kakashi auf dem Boden neben dem Bett.

„Sadist!", protestierte er erneut.

„Immer doch.", kommentierte Iruka, während er mit einem Grinsen über seinen am Boden liegenden Geliebten hinwegstieg. „Ich warte dann in der Küche auf dich."

„Jaja!"

Kakashi streckte Iruka die Zunge raus, der jedoch einfach nur grinsend in die Küche zurückging.

Nachdem er den Tee eingeschenkt hatte, setzte sich der Chuunin an den Küchentisch und wartete. Schließlich kam Kakashi frisch geduscht und in seiner Ninja-Uniform in die Küche.

„Und?", fragte Iruka. „Hast du dich erholt?"

„Ein bißchen.", antwortete Kakashi, während er sich ebenfalls am Küchentisch niederließ und anfing seinen Tee zu trinken, der jetzt die perfekte Trinktemperatur hatte.

„Das beruhigt mich."

Iruka konnte sich das Lächeln nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen. Um abzulenken, warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 8.

„Okay, ich muss los, zur Akademie."

Iruka stellte die Tasse auf die Spüle.

„Und du solltest am Besten auch gleich los oder willst du dir wieder die Beschwerden deines Teams anhören?"

„Zumindest wären ihre überraschten Gesichter mal was Neues..."

Einen Moment wunderte sich Iruka über die plötzliche Reserviertheit seines Partners, bis dieser ihm an der Tür sanft ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Bereite dich vor, heute Abend verlange ich Revanche."

Lächelnd nickte Iruka und die beiden Ninja verließen zusammen das Haus.


End file.
